


It's spelled dissociation

by charlielives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Public Service Announcement, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlielives/pseuds/charlielives
Summary: Tired of seeing people misspell dissociation/dissociate/dissociative.So I made a handy guide.





	It's spelled dissociation

It's spelled dissociate/dissociation/dissociative.

There is no ass in dissociation!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Now you can go fourth with the correct spelling!


End file.
